Back to Brains Again
by Tazar
Summary: Well here is the third addition of the Brains Series, if you have not read the other fics, please do so by Reading, “Gourry Gets Some Brains for a Change”, and “No Brain, No Pain, No Gain”. In this fic the group must escape the cave, rating for la


****

Back to Brains Again

By Tazar

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Slayers or anything to do with them, I only do this for fun, The Slayers rock and I am very glad that the people that made them did it lol.

****

The Story:

*As they lay there a small rumbling sound is heard and the ground starts to shake. Filia wakes due to the shaking and tries to look around but she is still a dragon and hits her head on a small ledge with a thump*

****

Filia-Dragon: "Ouch!" *She moves her head down again and starts to glow and in a few seconds she is human again she can't see anything but a small point of light from the entrance where the huge bird still lays unconscious. * "Oh where is everybody?"

*Just then she hears the rumble and the ground shakes again knocking her to the ground and causing a few small rocks to fall down and hit her on the head, Gourrybody-Lina starts to move and slowly gets up and tries to look around but also can't see anything*

****

Gourrybody-Lina: "Is anybody in here?"

****

Filia: "Gourry is that you?"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: "No it's me Lina, remember I'm in Gourry's body."

****

Filia: *Tries to get to Gourrybody-Lina but can't find her*"I don't know where you are!"

*The ground shakes again and both of them fall down again*

****

Filia: *Landing on something soft* "Ouff" *Looks down but can't see much else then a outline of a girl laying on the ground next to her* "I found Li-I mean Gourry!"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Finds her way to Filia and 'Lina'* "Good if anything happens to 'my' body I'll kill him!" *Thinks for a minute* "Maybe not, that means I would be killing my self sense I have his body."

****

Filia: *Sweatdrop*

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Gets up and tries to look around with no success* "Filia, Lina, where are you guys?"

*The cave shudders and shakes but still the huge bird does not move (Maybe it's dead ^_^!*

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Looks around* "What was that?"

****

Filia: *Looks at Lina* "I don't know, I thin--Ahhhhhh" *the cave shakes again sending her to the ground in a heap* "Ouff"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *also gets knocked over* "Ougg"

****

Linabody-Gourry: *falls down too* "Ouch, oufff"

*Something breaks through the floor about six feet away and grabs Filia, pulling her under the dirt with it*

****

Filia: *Screaming* "Help!! It's got me! Help me! Ahhhhh-" *is pulled completely under the surface*

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Jumps for Filia but 'she' is too late and lands in the hole left by the monster. And all she can here is the monster dragging Filia away while she yells about it. * "Ouff, Filia!"

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Tries to get Gourrybody-Lina out of the hole for fear that the monster will come back and eat 'her' too. * "Lina get out of the hole! What if that thing comes back?"

*Gourrybody-Lina shoves Linabody-Gourry back and dives into the hole leaving Linabody-Gourry all alone in the dark cave*

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Dives in after Gourrybody-Lina* "Wait for me Lina! Don't leave me behind in this cave!"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *on hands and knees moving slowly down the tunnel towards where Filia had been dragged. In the distance she can still hear Filia screaming. *"Filia! I'm coming don't give up!"

****

Linabody-Gourry: *doing the same as Gourrybody-Lina but faster because of 'his' smaller size, so 'he' has more room to move in. * "Lina! Wait for me if that monster comes back you don't have any magic! I have your body remember?"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Keeps going and then hits into something then push's hard on it and it gives way and 'she' falls into a small cave where Filia is laying in dragon form on top of a huge mole * "Filia! Your ok!"

****

Filia-Dragon: *Smiles* "I turned into a dragon and sat on him. ^_^"

****

Huge Mole: *tries to get out from under Filia, but can't seem to move much. * "Grrrrrrr let me out of here! The volcano is gonna blow!" *With that the Huge Mole pushes really hard and gets out from under Filia and runs down the tunnel and away from the group. * "Ahhhhhhhh!"

****

Filia-Dragon: "Grrrr wait a minute what did it say! A volcano?! We have to get out of here right now!"

*Just then the ground shakes and the group fall to the cave's floor as rocks and other stuff fall onto them and the floor then gives way and the group falls down into the never-ending darkness. *

****

Filia-Dragon: *falling into the darkness* "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *also falling* "Dang it Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

****

Linabody-Gourry: *falls into the darkness too* "Help Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

*A dark figure appears above the darkness and laughs evilly*

****

Dark-Figure: "Soon very soon now. Then I will have my prize, and no one will stand in my way! Hahahahahahaha"

*They all land to their surprise on grass and standing before them is none other then Gaav the demon dragon king!*

****

Gaav: *Smiles and laughs* "So you have finally shown up I have waited for this a long time!"

*There is a puff of smoke and Xellos appears next to Gaav*

****

Xellos: *Looks at Lina and smiles as always* "I really didn't want to do this to you Lina-chan. But I can't disobey my master."

****

Zelas: *Appears from the shadows* "Yes he is nothing more then my slave and now my brother will kill you all!" 

****

Gaav: "Hahahahahahahaha Yes and now that the hell master is gone I will be the most powerful Demon alive! Hahahahahahaha"

****

Zelas: "Yes brother now kill them! Xellos stay away from them!"

****

Xellos: *Moves away from the group and stands next to Zelas, but for once he is not smiling* "Yes my mistress."

****

Gaav: *Moves towards the group* "This time the hell master will not stop me!" *He shoots a huge ball of fire towards the group while he laughs* "Hahahahaahahah!"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Jumps to the side and unsheathes the Sword Of Light* "Light come forth!" *the sword explodes into a light blade* "Gourry use my magic!"

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Looks confused* "Oh ok FIREBALL!" *A small fireball shoots towards Gaav and Zelas* "Cool it worked!"

****

Gaav: *Reach's out a hand and destroys the fireball* "So weak!"

****

Zelas: "Hahahahahaha!" 

****

Linabody-Gourry: "And maybe not!" *Looks like he wants to run away very fast*

****

Xellos: *Cringes*** **"Come on guys at least try to fight"

****

Zelas: *Whacks Xellos on the head* "Hey shut up don't try to give them moral!

****

Xellos: *Blinks* "Moral? How did I even try to give them Moral?"

****

Zelas: *Gets mad* "Just shut up and watch!"

****

Xellos: *Pouts* "Fine."

****

Gaav: *Laughs evilly* "Mahahahahahahahahha Now you all die!" *charges at Linabody-Gourry*

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Dodges aside* 'Eeeekk!"

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Runs at Gaav with sword of light blazing* "Take this!"

*Gaav is hit by the sword of light but it does no damage at all and he turns towards Gourrybody-Lina*

****

Gaav: "Oh thought that could hurt me didn't you?" *Grins evilly*

****

Gourrybody-Lina: "Uh ha ha heh" *Backs away from Gaav*

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Looks at Gaav then at Gourrybody-Lina* "Lina we are gonna die! Lets run!"

****

Xellos: *Pokes Zelas* "Mistress don't you think it would be more fun if they could fight back a bit more?"

****

Zelas: *Looks almost as if she likes the idea* "What are you thinking of Xellos?

****

Xellos: *Looks at the floor* "Well mistress I could play on their side, and we can see if Gaav can take me, Gourry and Lina down like he always says he can. I know mistress does not like it when he calls her a good for nothing wolf-wannabe. And I know you really hate it when he says you're a mutt." *Adds the last part as a after thought slyly*

****

Zelas: *growls* "How dare he call me that! Xellos get your butt out there and beat the #%&$# out of him for me!"

****

Xellos: *Smiles* "As you wish mistress" *Moves over to stand next to Lina and Gourry* 

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Looks very confused* "Huh? I thought you were a bad guy Xellos?"

****

Xellos: *Grins* "Times change."

****

Linabody-Gourry: *Blinks* "Oh ok."

****

Gourrybody-Lina: *Kicks Xellos* "WELL THEN TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL MORON!"

****

Xellos: *Rubs footprint off his face* "Ouch……..Fine" *Xellos weaves his hands in a pattern in front of him and black swirls around him as Lina and Gourry return to their real bodies* "Done."

****

Lina: *Growls* "Good now make sure I stay that way!"

****

Gourry: *Thinking hard* "……..Yeah me too"

****

Xellos: *sweatdrops* "….."

****

Gaav: *Growls* "What the heck! Xellos Why are you with them?" 

****

Xellos: *Smiles* "You always tell Zelas you could take me out, why not show us? Hmmm"

****

Gaav: *grins evilly* "Ok if it's that way then" *Power grows around him and he yells* "GAAV FLARE!"

*The giant ball of energy shoots towards Xellos, Lina, And Gourry*

****

Lina: *cringes and jumps out of the way* "Yikes"

****

Gourry: "Huh?" *Lina kicks him out of the way too* "Ouch, Lina that hurt"

****

Lina: "Moron!"

****

Xellos: *Phases next to Lina and out of the way of the Gaav Flare* "Lina attack Gaav with Gourry, and I will handle the rest." *Winks* 

****

Lina: *frowns* "Why should I trust you Xellos?"

****

Xellos: *Grins happily* "Because if you don't Gaav is going to kill you and Gourry, and I'll be the only one to get away ^_^"

****

Lina: *Growls* "Why you!"

****

Xellos: *Phases away and disappears* "Do it Lina"

****

Lina: *thinks* "I guess I don't really have a choice I remember what he did to us last time. Xellos you better not be fooling around! *shouts* "Gourry lets get him!"

****

Gourry: *Jumps up and pulls his sword from it's sheath* "LIGHT COME FORTH!" *The sword burst into a bright light blade as he jumps forward in front Lina and in-between her and Gaav*

****

Gaav: *Laughs evilly* "Mahahaahahahahahahahhahahahah You can't hope to beat me little girl! Don't you remember the last time we fought?"

****

Lina: *Growls* "Yes but this time it will be different Gaav!" *Light starts to form around her and she starts to chant the Dragon Slave* "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!" *The dragon slave flies past Gourry and into Gaav in a huge explosion of bright reds and orange*

****

Gaav: "Mahahahaahahah" *Brushes off Dragon slave like it is nothing.* "You can't even hurt me Mahahahahahaahahah!" *Spits at Lina to spite her* "Take that it's all you'll ever get of me Mahahaahah!"

****

Gourry: *Jumps forward with the sword of light bringing it down on Gaav's head as hard as he can* "Take this!"

****

Gaav: *Throws Gourry and the sword flying* "No thanks warrior boy!"

****

Xellos: *Appears behind Gaav and unleashes a huge, huge and when I say huge I mean like skyscraper sized blast of pure dark energy* "Always wanted to give you this dear uncle Gaav!!!" 

****

Gaav: *Is caught in the blast of energy starts screaming curses and profanities at everyone* "I'll be back, you good for nothing DOG!" (Bad choice of words Gaav)

****

Zelas: *Scream angrily* "WHY YOU! Die Dragon boy!" *Adds her own blast of energy to Xellos'* "Feel the wrath of these WOLVES!"

****

Lina: *Casts the Dragon Slave again adding her power to theirs* "And don't think I'm out of this!"

****

Gourry: *Looks confused* "Ummmmm. Eh what the heck!" *Jumps in with his sword of light and plunges it into the now disappearing Gaav* "I may be nothing but a swordsmen but this is one bad ass sword!"

****

Gaav: *Disappears in a scream of profanity and energy* "DAMN YOU ALL!"

****

Zelas: *Cringes* "Eh hehehe, Hey Xellos you clean this up son!" *Disappears in a puff of smoke*

****

Xellos: *Looks confused then looks over to see a glowing Lina with death on her mind and a swordsmen with revenge on his face* "Ummm….. I think I'll be going as well Eheheheheheheh!" *Disappears as a sword of light comes flying for him followed by a large dragon slave*

****

Lina: "Why that coward!"

****

Gourry: "Yeah next time I see him I'm gonna smash his face in!"

****

Lina: *Grins* "No, no we all know Xellos, that was Zelas' doings."

****

Gourry: "Damn how dare that bitch do this to us!" *Stomps his foot on the ground and picks up his sword from where it had fallen*

****

Lina: "Wow! Gourry you know that word! Well I guess it does sort of apply." *grins* "Now we're talking! But before we go cause some more destruction lets get something to eat!"

****

Gourry: "SURE LINA!" *Thinks a second and turns green* "But no muffins ok."

****

Lina: *Turns red and agrees very, very quickly* "Ok! Chicken time!"

*They both head out to get some food and destroy some poor villages once more in their never ending search for money and lunch*

****

Tazar: "Well I hope you like the new story, I know it's not the greatest thing in the world. But hey I wrote half of this about a year ago and now I finished it so that anyone that was reading it could at least see the ending to this crazy thing."

****

Lina: *Munching on a drumstick* "Wmuf-hatmuf do ymufou meanmuf by thmufat?"

****

Gourry: *Eating without thought doesn't say anything because he is too busy eating*

****

Tazar: *Sweatdrops* "Ummmm. What ever, have fun with you chicken you two and hope I don't write anything more about you lol."

****

Lina: *Chokes on her chicken and spits it everywhere* "MORE! You said your going to write more! NOOOOOOOOO!" *Falls down out like a light* "X_X"

****

Gourry: *Follows suit* "X_X"

****

Tazar: "Jeeze don't you think that's a bit harsh guys?" 

****

Xellos: *Appears out of nowhere* "No not at all Tazar No Baka!" *Unleashes a blast of energy sending Tazar flying into the sky and disappearing into the stars* "Good bye everyone!" 

*The story fades to black and all you can see is a chibi Tazar with his face stuck in a brick-wall he mumbles as he falls off the brick-wall*

****

Tazar: "Itai! Itai………"

THE END

****

Notes: 

As always please R&R, anyway I wrote this over a year ago, so I think it is not so good anymore, but since people want to hear the last of the weird story I have posted it. (Lol I felt so mean leaving people hanging lol.) Hope you enjoy, if anyone wants to contact me you can email me at TazarNoBaka@l7s.net, thanks for reading. ^_^ ( I have tried to read through this myself for errors, but if you see any please give me a yell and I will try to fix it ^_^)


End file.
